Rotary vibration dampers feature a centrifugal force pendulum for improving compensation of rotary vibration, particularly introduced into a drive train of a motor vehicle by an internal combustion engine. Such a centrifugal force pendulum can be integrated in an input part or an output part of the rotary vibration damper, in that mass parts of the centrifugal force pendulum are placed in raceways. To fulfill the resonance condition for compensation of rotary vibration, the raceways feature components in circumferential direction and in radial direction, so that the mass parts disposed on both sides of the raceways are displaceable along the raceways. At the same time, two mass parts respectively opposite the raceways can be interconnected. In the mass parts distributed over the circumference, complementary raceways can be introduced to the raceways of the rotary vibration damper. The rolling bodies are received in both raceways, and displace the mass parts on or opposite the rotary vibration damper.
Depending on the resonance conditions introduced by the drive train, and in different media, for example, in air in a dry-operated rotary vibration damper, such as a dual mass flywheel, or service fluids such as hydraulic fluid when using the rotary vibration damper in a torque converter, appropriate centrifugal force pendulums with different mass part weights must be designed.
Furthermore, through congested installation conditions, for example, in the installation space of hydrodynamic torque converters, and dual mass flywheels, great demands are made on the assembly capability of components of the rotary vibration damper.
The task of proposing a rotary vibration damper with an improved centrifugal force pendulum, in which the mass of the mass parts is adapted flexibly to the requirements, therefore arises. For example, a narrow design of the rotary vibration damper with centrifugal force pendulum is proposed nonetheless with greater mass of the mass parts.
Furthermore, the rotary vibration damper should be particularly easy to install in a congested assembly space.